High School Life
by revbev353
Summary: All the Gaang members attend High school as normal students. What will happen when Katara starts falling for the most popular boy in school? ZUTARA


**I do not own ATLA**

**I put this story up before... But I was a new writer and it wasn't that good. So Im back and this story is... slightly better. It's Zutara. Enjoy **

Katara's POV:

"Katara, Katara!" Suki, my friend, calls frantically. "Sokka is in a fight... With Zuko!"

"You are NOT serious" I reply checking her worried expression for any signs that she's kidding. She nods and yanks my arm toward the main gates of the school. We run passed various kids who are all moving in the same direction. Soon the chant of 'Fight! Fight' fills our ears and a large mob of kids surround who I guess to be my brother and Zuko. I push a few of them back and rush to the front.

I survey the scene in front of me. Zuko is pushing Sokka to the ground and my brother is trying to throw in some awkward punches.

"Zu Zu, You wouldn't hurt a fly" Azula, his absolutely crazy sister purrs with a mischievous glint in her eyes. All I can do is watch as Zuko pins him to the ground.

Zuko's muscles tighten and his fist flies. Finding my voice a scream out, "Don't hurt him!"

Everyone looks at me, WHO would stand up to ZUKO? After all he is the most popular boy in school. I scramble over to them.

"Sokka is just an idiot, please let him go." I say staring up into those golden eyes... Crap, Im thinking what nice eyes he has after he has just beaten Sokka until he's bloody and bruised. His intense eyes burn into my blue ones and I quickly look at the ground.

Zuko stands up and brushes himself off. He shrugs on his hoodie and storms off. I sigh and help my brother up. The crowd slowly breaks up, muttering to themselves clearly disappointed about missing the end of a fight.

"Let's go, it's been a rough day." I say to Sokka, who is wiping the blood pouring from his nose on his sleeve. He looks at me and says,

"It wasn't my fault you know." I roll my eyes.

"Don't make him angry, just stay away from him... Okay?" I tell him. He shakes his head angrily but doesn't reply. We trudge along for a few minutes before I notice we have a shadow. I turn around ready to tell them to buzz off before I notice that they mean no harm. It's a boy about a year younger than me. He has short black hair, big curious eyes and big ears.

"Hi, I'm Aang" The boy tells me when he catches me noticing him. He has a pleasant, happy voice.

"Hey. My name's Katara." I reply, giving him a warm smile. "Are you new?"

"Yup. Just started today, actually. The people here seem nice" he says.

"You probably haven't met anyone in the 'fire' house at school, then." I mutter. He looks at me questioningly and I smile innocently, as if I didn't say anything in the first place. The people in fire are all pure evil. Im in water, it's supposed to represent serenity but not in a million years would I pick that as a word to describe myself.

"Okay then. Despite all the nice people I've met at the school," he says to me with raised eyebrows and I can't help but giggle. Giggling! This little kid has me doing something I've never done before. Shows what kind of person I am around innocent, little new kids. "I haven't made a single friend"

"Really? Well I guess you do now" I reply, smiling. He smiles a huge toothy grin back.

Aang and I hit it off from the beginning. He is hilarious and has lots of good stories to tell. I look around and notice Sokka is miles ahead of me. I sigh. I better get to my brother... "Unless you're prepared to run, I'll be saying bye?"

"No, No. I need my exercise" I look at him sceptically. He's literally a stick. I shrug and start sprinting. He catches up to me pretty quickly and then starts beating me. He's a tooth pick, up to my shoulder AND fast. Impressive. I struggle to reach both of them, panting and sweating. They seem to have gotten off to a friendly start. It would be hard to not notice the bruises on Sokka's face, but he hasn't mentioned them. Soon we reach a fork in the road and go our separate ways.

"Bye!" We call to each other, like we've been friends forever. As soon as we get home we are interrogated by my Gran gran about Sokka's state. When she finally lets up I am relieved I can just go to my room and relax...

**Tell me what you think via that review button**


End file.
